


we break the quiet and learn to wear each other well

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Spoilers, Switching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine returns to the bar and he and Kurt get a hotel room to sleep off their alcohol. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 3x05!</p>
            </blockquote>





	we break the quiet and learn to wear each other well

After half an hour has passed and Blaine still hasn’t returned from storming off in a drunken tantrum, Kurt weighs his options. He doesn’t have Blaine’s keys and even if he did, he wouldn’t leave Blaine without a way to get home. Even though they had a fight, Kurt would never do that to him. He could call his dad for a ride but Kurt’s pretty sure he’d be grounded for eternity if he had to explain to his dad that he’d been _drinking_ with _Blaine_ at a gay _club_. Asking anyone else for a ride is out as well–New Directions is full of the biggest gossips in school and even if they didn’t _mean_ for it to get out, there’s no doubt that he and Blaine would get shit from bullies about being at the gay club later.

So his only option is to wait until Blaine shows up or wait until sunrise. He stretches out in the back seat and adjusts his pants, still aching but no longer desperately hard. This isn’t how the night is supposed to go at all.

For weeks now Kurt had been trying to get Blaine to notice that he was ready for sex but it hadn’t been going so well. His wardrobe had gotten tighter and more immodest until his dad put his foot down. Kurt had left all of the pamphlets and printed out information on sex and STIs out on his desk but Blaine hadn’t even noticed. He’d thought that the innate sexuality of a gay club would help Blaine get the idea, the sensuality of writhing bodies moving together. It should have made Kurt look older and more mature, ready for the physical side of their relationship. Apparently it had, because Blaine had finally picked up on his want.

The problem was that Blaine wasn’t supposed to have gotten so wasted, and Sebastian shouldn’t have hit on Blaine, and Kurt _definitely_ shouldn’t have hit _Sebastian_. Then they were making out in the car and Blaine wanted to go further right then and there but Kurt wanted it to be special, and drunk in the back seat of a car wasn’t special.

Hopefully Blaine will get back soon, Kurt thinks. Kurt doesn’t want to sleep in a cold car by himself and he doesn’t want Blaine wandering around and getting hurt. They should have just _talked_ about it but how does one talk to their boyfriend about something that was once a taboo subject? It’d end up being painful and awkward and Kurt wants to run away at the mere thought of the stilted conversation they’d surely have. That’s why Kurt had tried to seduce Blaine into it.

Kurt falls asleep fitfully, curled toward the back rest and scrunched up. The seats are hard and he’s too tall to sleep in the back seat of a cold car, but it’s better than nothing.

A knocking on the glass above his head makes him jump into wakefulness. It’s too dark out to see the face just past the window, but it looks menacing in his minds eye. Perhaps sleeping in a car in the wrong part of town was a bad idea. His mind spins with thoughts of homosexual thugs and glitter–covered turf wars as he gropes around for his cellphone. If he could just call 911, then maybe—

Another sharp rap on the window. “Kurt, fuckin’ Christ. Open the door.”

 _Blaine._

Kurt sits up and unlocks the door immediately, pushing himself to the other side of the car as Blaine slips inside. “Where were you?” Kurt asks. His tone falls just short of chiding, and instead he sounds like a puppy that’s been kept waiting for it’s master. Hot shame at his neediness floods his body.

“Took a walk to sober up,” Blaine says with a shrug. He’s so far away, hands on his knees as he stares at the passenger seat in front of him. Kurt wants nothing more than to pull Blaine in his lap, tell him he’s sorry with his lips and teeth and tongue and fingers. “Didn’t help much. Just got lost and had to try to find my way back.”

There’s a moment where they’re both quiet and the tension nearly chokes Kurt. He reaches out and gently puts his fingers on top of his boyfriend’s hand. It feels as though at any moment they’ll explode and never find the pieces. “ _Blaine…._ ”

Blaine’s hand turns over and grips Kurt’s tight, as if he’s afraid he’ll fall from a cliff if he lets go.

Encouraged by Blaine’s touch, Kurt slides over in the seat and rests his head on his shoulder. “Blaine, let’s go home. I’m tired and you’re drunk and I just really, _really_ want to cuddle and sleep this night away.”

“We are not driving tonight,” Blaine says, over enunciating each syllable and consonant.

Kurt opens his mouth to protest sleeping in the car when they can drive ten minutes back to their homes but Blaine explains: “I found a hotel as I was walking back. It’s not the Plaza like you deserve, but we should go. Sleep, I mean. We don’t have to anything if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to.” Kurt bites his lips when Blaine whips his head around to stare at him in confusion. “I want to do everything with you–when we’re ready. When we have sex for the first time, I don’t want us drunk or fighting or in the back of a car in some desolate part of town. I want it to be special because I love you so much that I have to show you or I’ll explode.”

Blaine’s expression melts into something tender, something that Kurt realizes he hasn’t seen much of lately. All of the hidden resentment over West Side Story and the passive–aggression from their duets assignment and Kurt’s annoyance over that _Sebastian_ guy hadn’t torn them apart, but it had definitely put a damper on their relationship. It’s been a long month.

Kurt cups Blaine’s face tenderly and brings their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss sweetly and chastely like it’s the first time. Blaine’s eyes crinkle with laughter and Kurt knows that they’re okay. They’ll be okay because they’re strong, and nothing can break them. Kurt silently vows to tell Blaine what he’s feeling because he doesn’t want this to happen ever again.

Blaine ushers them in the direction of the hotel, eventually led by his phone’s GPS when they get turned around. The city’s asleep already and they’re the only two souls in this purgatory making a sound. Blaine shuffles, legs still too drunk to be sure of the ground beneath them, and Kurt pulls him along gently. The air is crisp with the scent of autumn and they start to talk about the things that they’ve been keeping from each other.

Mostly they talk about sex, but it’s difficult at first. Kurt begins by admitting that he’s been thinking about it for months, but hadn’t known how to tell Blaine. Blaine admits that it’s been longer than that for him. Shyly, afraid of being judged, they tell each other simple fantasies–wanting to be touched by the other, wanting to make the other come. Kurt can feel himself flush more with desire than with embarrassment when Blaine tells him about how desperately he wants Kurt’s lips wrapped around his cock.

It takes them a few blocks to say that word: cock. Once they do, they can’t stop. Kurt feels more free to admit his desires and fears. They discuss what they want to do and what they expect. When it’s clear that they’re on the same page, they stand in the middle of the road and kiss under the street light.

When they reach the hotel, Kurt uses his fake ID to buy a room and they fall into bed without a thought. Kurt helps Blaine out of his shirt and pants before stripping to his own briefs. He thrills at all of the exposed skin, lets his hands skim down the length of Blaine’s torso just because he can. Blaine certainly doesn’t seem to mind, especially when his own fingers dance along Kurt’s ribs and he makes a pleased hum at finding the sparse hair just below Kurt’s navel.

It’s the least clothed they’ve ever been with each other, including that trip to the lake in the summer where Kurt spent most of his time in the shade trying not to ogle his boyfriend. They’re too tired to have sex but everything still feels hyper–intimate. Their legs tangle together and Blaine flings an arm over Kurt’s chest. They sleep close, clinging to each other with all their might, and it’s the most perfect feeling in the world.

 

Kurt wakes first, which is to be expected. The last time Blaine got this drunk–another disastrous night that Kurt wants to wipe from his memory–he had been difficult to rouse. While last night was almost worse than watching Blaine and Rachel make out, the morning after is sweeter. Kurt isn’t gripped with the tight dread that Blaine will reject him; instead, hope blooms low in his belly. Things can only get better from here.

After watching his boyfriend snore softly for a few minutes, Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s forehead and rolls out of bed. His pants are on the floor in a crumpled, undignified heap but Kurt only feels uncharacteristic apathy about being seen in wrinkled jeans. The stress he usually feels over looking pristine seems unnecessary after waking up curled next to his boyfriend. So instead of trying to tug the creases away, he puts on his jeans and undershirt, grabs the key card, and searches the hotel for a vending machine and maybe a cup of coffee.

He returns to the room with a aspirin and bottled water. The coffee at the front desk looked like mud, and they can go for breakfast once Blaine is awake enough to walk back to the car. When Kurt nears the bed he finds Blaine already awake and checking his phone through bleary, half-lidded eyes.

“Morning,” he whispers, well aware of how loud his voice must sound to his hungover boyfriend, and sets the packet of one dose aspirin into Blaine’s hand. Blaine swallows them dry and washes them down with the water Kurt offers him.

Blaine pulls Kurt into bed once he’s finished. “Morning, beautiful.”

Voice rough from the previous night, he asks Kurt to tell him everything that happened; that he remembers after he started walking and some of what happened in the car. It hurts Kurt to tell Blaine about Karofsky and Sebastian, about going too far and fighting. Blaine curls into him and says sorry so many times that it ceases to sound like a word to Kurt’s ears.

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt tells him when Blaine’s lips pull his face into a miserable frown. “Shh, I’m not mad. I should have just told you what I wanted instead of trying to seduce you into it.” He kisses Blaine’s mouth, licking tentatively until Blaine opens his lips.

They kiss slowly–deeply-- like they have forever in this bed. It’s the antithesis of their kisses the night prior, not at all frenzied or rushed like they’re going to get caught. They could spend their morning like this without going any further. However–

Kurt’s fingers run along Blaine’s jaw, followed by wet kisses up and down his neck. The scruff of Blaine’s facial hair scratches his lips in the most delicious way. Pushing Blaine onto his back, Kurt climbs over him, straddling his legs so that their hips are pressed tightly together, and rocks experimentally. His face breaks into a delighted grin when Blaine responds with a moan instead of pushing him away. It’s hard to forget that Blaine has every right to reject _him_ , too.

“I was thinking,” Kurt says between kisses. “If you’re still interested, we could—”

Blaine’s eyes widen comically before he pulls Kurt down into a molten kiss that sets fire to the room. He cants his hips up as if to make his point, giving just enough pressure to Kurt’s cock to make him groan. “Very, very interested.”

Kurt has condoms he stole from Finn’s room stashed in his wallet, and Blaine admits to buying out the single–use packets of lube from 24–hour mart down the road from his house before they hit the club. Laughter bubbles out of their mouths. They’d both been expecting it but then when the time came, the timing hadn’t been right.

Kurt peels his jeans off for a second time with Blaine’s lustful eyes on him. It feels a little awkward but that’s almost comforting. If it hadn’t been awkward, if Blaine didn’t look as nervous and excited as he did, Kurt would probably freak out.

They take the last of their clothes off and just stare at each other, everywhere from neck to chest to cock. Kurt should probably feel exposed or vulnerable, but he doesn’t and that thrills him more than Blaine’s own nakedness. That he’s already so comfortable just makes him more excited for what’s to come.

He takes in the sight in front of him. Blaine’s cock looks like– well, it looks like a cock, actually. It’s no different than Kurt’s own. At the same time, it still seems completely foreign because it _isn’t_ his and Kurt wants to know every ridge and vein. Blaine’s cock is hard and ready for him and Kurt wants to wrap his handlips _body_ around the crown and suck the marrow out of Blaine’s bones.

So he does. Kurt pushes Blaine down onto the mattress and kisses down his chest, over his abs to bite Blaine’s hips, and then takes a tentative lick of Blaine’s cock. It tastes good, like the salt of Kurt’s upper lip after he’s finished an hour of yoga, like skin and sweat and this deeper note of _Blaine_. He licks up the shaft to gather all of the taste, tongues the slit to catch the bitterness there.

Blaine is wild, pulling at the bedding below him. He’s as vocal as when he sings, mono-syllabic sounds and words bouncing around the high walls. Kurt sucks the crown into his mouth and Blaine keens high and loud. For a terrifying second, Kurt wonders how thick the walls are and if they have neighbors who are listening in. Then Blaine begs for more, for Kurt to suck him harder, and thoughts of disturbing the hotel’s other guests vanish from his mind.

Kurt can’t take him in as far as he wants to, as far as he _needs_ to. Blaine’s a lot bigger in his mouth than he’d expected, makes his lips stretch until he can’t open them any further. It should hurt, it should feel awkward and foreign, but it doesn’t. All Kurt can think of is how badly he’s been craving this for months and now he’s getting his fill like a starved man.

He uses a packet of lube and his hand to pump Blaine’s cock as he hollows out his cheeks, tongues the ridge just below the head. The press of his tongue makes his boyfriend twitch and writhe. So Kurt does it again and again until he has to hold down Blaine’s hips to stop them from arching up from the bed. He moves on to suckle kisses along the thick vein on the shaft but makes a mental note about just how much Blaine enjoys that.

Blaine babbles, words slurring worse than they had the night before. Kurt’s just getting into a good rhythm, sucking for everything he’s worth, when Blaine pushes him off. His eyes are wild and bright, his chest is heaving like he can’t get enough air. Blaine looks perfectly wrecked and Kurt silently crows with delight that _he_ did that; _he_ made Blaine close to coming.

“Fuck,” Blaine says while Kurt watches him scrub his face with his hands, wiping away the sweat at his brow. His hair has come loose from it’s gel so Blaine runs his fingers through it as he pants hard and tries to catch his breath. “That was a lot more intense than I’d expected. _Shit._ ”

“It was good though?” Kurt’s pretty sure it was, but he still wants to hear Blaine say it.

Grinning at him, Blaine pulls Kurt up into a biting kiss, licking into his mouth like he can taste himself on Kurt’s tongue. “ _So_ good,” he says against Kurt’s lips. “I have no basis of comparison, but you give the best blowjobs _ever_. Should I be jealous?”

“I may have practiced on a banana or two,” Kurt admits with a laugh as he falls to the bed beside him.

“Well, I’ll be sure to give the bananas on your kitchen table the stink eye the next time I’m over.” Blaine giggles as well before wrapping his body around Kurt and grinding his cock against Kurt’s hip until they’re panting and groaning into each other’s mouth.

“We should do that again just so we’re sure it wasn’t beginners luck.”

Blaine hums happily and Kurt can feel the smile against his jaw. “I have a much better idea.”

“Yeah?” Kurt answers breathlessly when the skin of his neck is sucked between Blaine’s lips.

“Mm, yeah,” Blaine says as he takes Kurt’s hand and places it against the cleft of his ass. “I know that virginity means something different to everyone. We could just jerk each other off and call it good, but I want to give you everything I have. I want you to fuck me.”

Kurt doesn’t need to be told twice. He rolls Blaine over onto his stomach and lifts his hips with unpracticed movements, arms seemingly too gawky for the task. It’s awkward and a little embarrassing to see Blaine so vulnerable and open and willing, but also so intimate and precious. He’s certain that his heart will burst out of his chest with love before they can even begin.

Blaine wiggles his ass when Kurt stares too long, and they both laugh when Kurt swats playfully at his thigh. Kurt had expected tension and hesitation between them but feels none.

It’s a little awkward as Kurt tries to apply the things he’s read to reality. The lubricant threatens to slide off his fingers before he can rub it against Blaine’s hole, and he’s not prepared for the lust he feels when he presses inside. Kurt has to bite at Blaine’s hip to drown his moans when Blaine tightens around his finger.

Watching Blaine fuck himself onto Kurt’s hand is better than any fantasy Kurt’s ever dreamed of. Kurt barely has to move as Blaine rocks his body forward and back to get what he needs. The glistening skin around his fingers pulls, and Blaine lets him know with desperate whines just how good that feels. The tight grip of Blaine’s hole around him is so intense that he’s afraid of losing control, coming before he’s even gotten his cock inside. Even though Blaine begs him to rush, to fuck him _please now_ , Kurt grasps tight at the scrap of willpower he still possesses. He’s going to get this right, he’s going to make it feel good for Blaine.

He opens Blaine up with three fingers, listening as Blaine helplessly begs for Kurt’s cock. “Please, please Kurt,” he whines. “I can’t wait any longer. I don’t care if it hurts.”

Kurt crowds up along Blaine’s back and kisses his neck. “I can’t. I can’t. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

Blaine hauls upwards until they are both kneeling on lust–addled limbs, his back pressed against Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt’s hand has stilled but Blaine periodically tenses around him, his body begging for more. Blaine leans his head back on Kurt’s shoulder and reaches between them to stroke Kurt’s cock. “You could never hurt me.”

Even with the weak grip Blaine has on him, it’s too much. Kurt feels like he could come at any moment. Panting a muffled, “Okay, okay,” across Blaine’s back, his fingers slip out with a slick sound and grapples for the box of condoms on the bed next to him.

Once everything is ready and slick, Kurt begins to shake with nerves. His hands slip on Blaine’s hips so he pulls back and sits on his haunches, willing himself to relax. The gravity of this moment between them seems like a chasm that Kurt’s not sure if he has the ability to cross now, no matter how much he wants to. What if it ruins everything? Should they go back to holding hands and chaste kissing or is it too late to forget the sounds Blaine makes when he’s fucking himself on Kurt’s fingers?

Blaine looks over his shoulder, eyebrows knit in confusion. “Kurt?”

“I’m nervous,” Kurt admits in a small voice, wringing his fingers together before he remembers that they’re still covered in a thin layer of lubricant. As he wipes his hand on the duvet, Kurt knows he must look ridiculous. Cock stiff and skin flushed and body buzzing with a confusing mix of anxiety and lust.

“Kurt,” Blaine murmurs as he turns and crawls toward Kurt. He cups Kurt’s jaw and brushes his thumb over his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to, though,” he says. “It’s just— It’s a huge step, you know? I know I’m ready— _we’re_ ready—but that doesn’t make it less scary.”

“I’m scared, too.” Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips, his breath wavering with nerves. Blaine’s anxiety is somehow reassuring to Kurt, as if it’s a gentle reminder that they’re _both_ new at this. If they mess up, they’ll get through it. They are going to be _fine_.

Blaine lies down and shoves a pillow under his hips. Once he’s situated, he reaches out to Kurt and pulls him between his legs. “This way; I want to see you.”

Kurt lines his cock up to Blaine’s hole and pauses to watch his boyfriend. This is his last time seeing Blaine, the virgin. This is the last time he is Kurt, the virgin.

He pushes in and Blaine is tight and way, way too much around him. His hand– _Blaine’s hand_ –is no comparison to the slick heat of Blaine’s body. Kurt chokes back a whimper and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Tell me when I can move,” Kurt manages to whisper with barely any air in his lungs. He can’t remember to breathe, he can’t remember to think. He wants nothing more than to _move_ , soak up the friction of Blaine’s body and come like a firecracker. He’s never wanted anything more in his life. “ _Please._ ”

“ _Yes._ ” Blaine’s words come out as a needy hiss. “Godyes _move_.”

Kurt moves. Their skin slides together in a way that’s just too, too much for him to handle. While Blaine may not be made of glass, Kurt wasn’t exaggerating when he said that he didn’t want to hurt him even unintentionally. It would kill him to see Blaine in pain because of him.

Blaine doesn’t tell him to stop. He throws his head back and groans, wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders so that they’re pressed closer together. Kurt had thought that he could never get so close to a person that he’d lose track of where he ends and they begin, but Blaine’s proving him wrong. He feels like he could nestle right into Blaine’s pores until they live symbiotically for the rest of their lives. Perhaps they’ve already reached that point.

The sound of blood rushing through Kurt’s ears adds white noise to the cacophony of moans and panting, the soft smack of skin on skin. His _sings_ with Blaine, like a symphony of vibrations in each cell and molecule that harmonize perfectly. He never wants to stop this but—

He’s going to come too soon. He can feel the tightness in his muscles, the way time seems to be speeding up to the sharp point of orgasm. They’ve only been going for a few minutes, and Kurt already feels the tense, urgent need to come settle at the base of his spine. He needs to cool off, needs to make sure this lasts as long as possible.

A pathetic whimper escapes Blaine’s lips when Kurt pulls out. His voice is thick with lust but his confusion is evident. “Wha-- why did you stop?”

Kurt flops down next to Blaine, breathing too heavily to speak. When he looks over at Blaine, his heart aches at the sight of Blaine’s broken expression. He can only assume that Blaine is thinking the worse and _fuck_ , if he could focus on something other than not coming, he could just _explain_. He rolls over and kisses Blaine squarely on the lips, trying to reassure his boyfriend with the slick slide of their mouths. Teeth clack together and Kurt’s tongue licks into Blaine mouth until he manages to draw out a moan.

Soon the urgency dies down, both in their kissing and in Kurt’s need to come. He’s still painfully hard, but not enough that a mild gust of wind will send him into a tailspin. At the same time, Blaine seems comforted by Kurt’s touch and responds just as softly. They spend long moments just making out and Kurt’s thankful that Blaine’s wandering hands don’t travel down further than his navel.

Blaine pulls away from the kiss but rests his forehead against Kurt’s, his hand resting gently on Kurt’s waist. “So mind telling me why we stopped?”

Embarrassment stains Kurt’s cheeks pink. “I was about to come,” he mumbles.

“I really wouldn’t have minded, you know,” Blaine says with an affectionate chuckle. “Orgasms are kind of the point of sex.”

Kurt laughs as well, rolling onto his back to let the air conditioned room cool down his too–hot skin. He wipes the perspiration from his brow and breathes, searching for the words to really explain. Blaine’s fingers rub swirls and patterns on Kurt’s chest, He drags his nails experimentally over Kurt’s sides until he twitches away.

“No, stop!” Kurt says when Blaine tries to attack his side. He giggles and kicks his feet ineffectually, scrabbling for Blaine’s hands but only managing to tangle the both of them in the bed sheets. Once he manages to pin Blaine to the bed, Kurt explains, “I just want this to last. I don’t want our first time to be over in five minutes.”

Despite Kurt’s grasp on his wrists, Blaine pushes himself up and presses his lips to Kurt’s mouth, only pulling away when Kurt lets go of his arms. He looks straight into Kurt’s eyes and says, “We have the rest of forever to make it last.”

Kurt makes an involuntary coo of happiness. For a boy who admitted that he was poor at romance, Blaine certainly knows exactly the right things to say.

Blaine lays along Kurt’s side and stares down at him. “So I was thinking,” he says in a tone that indicates Kurt should be wary of his plan. “Remember how I said I wanted to be _thorough_?”

Kurt hesitates for a moment before answering. “I do recall that, yes. What do you have in mind?”

Blaine’s hand, which had previously rested on his chest, trails down toward Kurt’s navel. His skin shivers with goose bumps as those fingers brush down past his cock and between his legs, resting just short of his hole. “How thorough are you willing to be?”

Kurt’s eyes slip shut and his breath hitches as Blaine massages his fingers into the flesh just behind Kurt’s balls, teasing but not quite close to where Kurt really wants him. Although he’s touched himself many times in the past months, it was nothing like having Blaine touching him there. “ _Yes._ ”

The finger that had been stroking against his perineum moves the last few centimeters to Kurt’s hole. The dry drag of skin against sensitive skin makes Kurt hiss, the overwhelming friction driving him crazy. Blaine doesn’t push in, just circles his finger tip over the tight flesh until Kurt relaxes and pants hotly in Blaine’s ear. He then takes his hand away and removes the used condom from Kurt’s cock and tosses it on the bedside table.

The lube that Blaine had bought is still piled high on the bed, used packets leaking onto the duvet. Blaine blindly grabs a few before settling back along Kurt’s side. He takes Kurt’s knee and brings his leg up so that it’s hooked around Blaine’s thigh.

Kurt, likewise, bends his other knee so that he’s spread wide with everything that he is on display for the dust motes and the ghosts to see. He almost wishes for a full–length mirror on the other side of the bed. He wants to see himself laid bare and wants to watch Blaine as he squeezes lubricant out on his fingers, reaches down between Kurt’s thighs, and circles his hole with two slick digits.

There’s a brief flash of _ohgodcold_ before the friction between their skin heats up the gel. Blaine caresses him until he relaxes, until he begs for Blaine’s finger to push in and take everything that Kurt is offering. He goes slowly and Kurt can feel both rings of muscles let him in. It’s just as strange as Kurt’s own fingers at first, but it’s also better. That touch is _Blaine’s_ touch and that finger is Blaine’s finger. When Kurt’s relaxed as much as he thinks he can go, he gives Blaine a nod.

Blaine works him over slowly, fucking Kurt with one finger until his hole is slick enough for two. Two fingers is more than Kurt’s been able to achieve and the low burn from the stretch is new, but not as bad as his reading had promised. There is a copious amount of lube—enough to slide down Kurt’s crack and pool on the bed beneath him–and Blaine’s reassurances as he opens him up that make Kurt feel like he can handle anything Blaine gives him..

“You feel so good around my fingers, Kurt,” Blaine admits. Kurt’s breathing comes in short puffs when Blaine pushes a third finger along with the other two.

While it’s still a stretch, three fingers feels _wonderful_. Blaine fills him up in the most delicious way, making Kurt moan and thrash. Kurt lifts his leg and presses his knee to his chest. It gives Blaine more room to move, lets him fuck his fingers in deeper. Kurt feels like he’s desperate for Blaine’s cock in him and now knows why Blaine had begged before Kurt was sure that he was ready.

“Fuck, _Blaine,_ ” Kurt says before grasping his cock. A dribble of precome slides out as he squeezes the base. He could come just from Blaine’s fingers, but he wants Blaine’s cock instead. “I need it.”

“Need what?”

Kurt groans in frustration. “Come on, Blaine. Don’t make me beg.” Though his eyes are closed, Kurt can picture the cocky smirk playing on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Say it,” Blaine says with a voice dripping with so much smugness that Kurt wants to slap it off of him.

He considers not saying it, waiting until _Blaine_ is begging for it. Kurt could play dirty, jerk Blaine off until he whimpered and pleaded for Kurt’s body. Unfortunately, Blaine decides in that moment to start fingering him roughly, crooking his fingers and dragging against a spot that makes Kurt forget his own _name_. “Fuck! Blaine, god. Fuck me. _Please fuck me._ ”

Kurt’s never let anyone hear him sound so desperate; not his dad nor Finn nor Rachel. He’s glad it’s Blaine who makes him beg and he’s glad it’s in this moment and he’s glad it’s for Blaine’s cock. He will gladly turn into a cheap whore for Blaine’s cock.

Blaine removes his fingers, leaving Kurt feeling empty and truly needy. He rolls to his side, knees bent, when Blaine pushes him gently, as boneless as a rag doll. Kurt can hear a condom wrapper being torn open and the rubber being rolled onto Blaine’s cock before he aligns himself with Kurt. They’re spooned together like lovers and Blaine’s cock is pressed up against his hole, ready to push inside.

There’s a brief moment where Kurt panics. Blaine isn’t small. Is he really prepared enough to take all of Blaine in? He forces himself to relax just as Blaine slides in, gritting his teeth when the stretch feels like a lot more than three fingers.

“Breathe, Kurt,” Blaine reminds him, but doesn’t pause for which Kurt is thankful. He can take it if Blaine says he can.

Kurt grabs his dick and strokes it. The pleasure doesn’t outweigh the burn, but it gives him something else to focus on. Blaine’s cock fills him up more than in any of Kurt’s fantasies, his entire body seeming to open for Blaine until he’s choking from the sensation. He can feel the intensity from the tips of his toes all the way up to just behind his eyelids.

Just when Kurt thinks that there can’t possibly be more than that, Blaine pulls out a little, the slide just enough to make Kurt’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Though there’s a dull burn, Kurt feels no real pain. Kurt would argue that it just feels _good_ , especially when Blaine pulls back before slamming in again.

It’s nothing like Kurt’s ever thought he’d experience in his _life_. This is sex; carnal and wild, happily giving so much that he has nothing left of himself afterward. What’s more, Blaine’s giving right back until there’s nothing left of him as well. Kurt vaguely recalls his father telling him that sex was a way to connect with someone. He’s connecting with Blaine, gluing himself right to Blaine’s soul, but it doesn’t scare him. Being with Blaine is _right_.

Blaine wraps one arm around Kurt’s chest and the other holds onto his hip, keeping him in place when his thrusts are just a little too powerful. When he hefts Kurt up the bed just an inch and snaps his hips, Blaine’s cock hits that spot that had been teased earlier. It makes Kurt babble, a string of incoherencies that Blaine seems to understand, because he answers with whispers of _yes yes yes_ in Kurt’s ear.

The position gives Blaine a free hand to stroke Kurt’s cock, fingers wrapped tightly under the head as he twists in time with the motion of his hips. It’s not enough. Kurt needs more, greedy for the orgasm he’d denied himself before. His hand covers Blaine’s and guides it down the shaft with the same pressure and speed that makes him come every time.

Kurt usually grits his teeth when his orgasm barrels into him, holds his breath for the inevitable feeling of unadulterated nirvana afterward. He’d never been a moaner—not with a dad who didn’t always knock and a lock that could be easily jimmied open. His dad would more than likely run to his rescue at any strange sounds coming from his bedroom rather than giving him his privacy. The thought that he could be loud during sex never occurred to him until now.

He almost wishes he had a gag to stop the loud, long groan as he spills over Blaine’s hand. It echoes in his ears and makes his ribs ache from the exertion of trying to hold it in. Kurt’s orgasm is unequivocally the best he’s ever had, though it is perhaps unfair to base it on years of masturbation. It makes him tense and shiver until he’s boneless, utterly weightless.

Blaine still rocks into him even as Kurt’s body relaxes into the bed, thrusts shallow and quick. Kurt wipes his hand off on the bed sheet and reaches back to tangle his fingers in Blaine’s hair. He wants to say something cliché here, like _come for me_ or _let go_ , but the words stick like taffy to the roof of his mouth and make his tongue heavy. Sex has made him forget how to speak.

When Blaine comes, he does so with his nose pressed to the nape of Kurt’s neck. His sharp whines are loud in Kurt’s ears, and Kurt shivers at the hot breath that blows over his sticky–sweaty shoulders. Blaine holds him tight even once his orgasm has passed and Kurt can feel him begin to soften. Kurt lets him smear sticky come on his abdomen as he cuddles him close. When Blaine’s breathing still comes in short pants, Kurt makes soft shushing noises until he’s no longer struggling to catch his breath.

Kurt doesn’t move until he hears Blaine snuffle slightly, and he turns to find his boyfriend with red–rimmed, glassy eyes. “Blaine? What’s wrong? Did I do something—“

“No, nothing like that,” he says, brushing Kurt’s bangs out of his eyes. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt echoes softly. “Thank you so much for _everything._ ”

Blaine snuggles into Kurt’s shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and they both drift off to sleep for another hour.

 

When Kurt wakes up, his come has been cleaned from his skin and Blaine is walking into the room with two cups of coffee.

“You passed out, so I let you sleep,” Blaine explains. “ _Meanwhile_ , I fielded Finn’s calls, answered Rachel’s texts, and got you spectacularly awful coffee from the continental breakfast down the hall.”

“Best boyfriend ever,” Kurt says, propping himself up to kiss Blaine sweetly. “What time is it?”

“We have an hour until we need to check out,” Blaine answers. “You should take a shower and then we can get breakfast. My treat?”

Kurt rolls out of bed and gives Blaine a mischievous smirk. “I have a better idea. Care to join me?”

Blaine laughs and slaps Kurt’s ass as he passes. “I think we’ll end up paying for an extra night if we do that.”

When Kurt reaches the bathroom, he turns in the doorway and palms his cock. “You sure? It wouldn’t take long.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Blaine pulls his shirt off and practically skips into Kurt’s arms, almost tripping over Kurt’s jeans in his haste. They waste no time in the bathroom, letting hands and tongues do their jobs quickly like it’s a race against the clock. After all, they have the rest of forever to make it last.


End file.
